dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Quentin Lance (T.V Series)
''Quentin Lance ''is an American crime drama television series developed by Bruno Heller, based on characters published by DC Comics and appearing in the Green Arrow franchise. The series stars Joshua Jackson as the young Quentin Lance, while Heller executive produces, along with Danny Cannon, who also directed the pilot. This series includes the origins of several Green Arrow villains, including Count Vertigo, Liz Warner, Veronica Dale, and the Clock King. Cast: * Joshua Jackson as Quentin 'Larry' Lance * Donal Logue as Harry Stein * David Ramsey as Walter Steele * Brette Taylor as Moira Queen * Ty Simpkins as Oliver Queen * Josh Holloway as Robert Queen * Amy Gumenick as Carrie Cutter * Jada Pinkett Smith as Liza Warner Recurring * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Sin * Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake * Donnelly Rhodes as William Tockman/The Clock King * Jon Doman as Adam Hunt * Seth Gabel as Wener Zytle/The Count * Richard Brooks as Arthur Hall * Andrew Stewart Jones as James Diggle * Victoria Cartagena as Kimberly Hill * Nathan Darrow as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze * Mackenzie Leigh as Alicia * Michael Douglas as Mayor Freddy Dreyfus * Carol Kane as Gertrude Zytle * David Zayas as Vincent Santini * Anthony Carrigan as Hannibal Bates * Claire Foley as Veronica Dale * Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean * Phillip Hernandez as Dr. Guerrero * Thomas Lyons as Griffin Krank/Toy Maker * Chris Perfetti as Cosmo Krank * Zabryna Guevara as Captain Sarah Evans *Eugene Byrd as Alan Steele *Peter Scolari as Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo *Alexander Calvert as Lonnie Machin *Michael Potts as Richard Emerson *Amy Gumenick as Carrie Cutter *J.W Cortes as Detective David Winston Synopsis Quentin 'Larry' Lance, a transfer from the NYPD in New York City, comes to join the Starling City Police Department and is paired with veteran detective Harry Stein to solve the murders of Robert, Moira, and Thea Queen, who died in a violent shipwreck that left their young son Oliver alive. Upon investigating, it was discovered that the ship the Queen family boarded, the Queens Gambit, was sabotaged. Lance meets Oliver, who is now under the care of Queen Consolidated junior executive Walter Steele. In addition, he also encounters gang member Werner Zytle, forensics scientist William Tockman, street orphans Cindy 'Sin' Martinez and Veronica 'V' Dale, district attorney Arthur Hall, and medical doctor Dinah Drake. Lance becomes involved with Starling City's crime families including mobster Liza Warner and crime lords Adam Hunt and Vincent Santini. Episodes Season 1 # "Pilot"-'Quentin 'Larry' Lance, the recent transfer from the NYPD, is partnered with Harry Stein and assigned to solve the case of the murders of Robert and Moira Queen, whose ship the Queens' Gambit has been sabotaged. During which where Quentin meets the Queens' son Oliver and promises him to find his parents' killer. Their investigation leads them to a parolee named Mario Dale, whom Stein kills to protect Lance. They discover that Dale has been framed, leading them to mobster Liza Warner, an associate of Adam Hunt, an organized crime boss. Warner has them captured, but Hunt spares them upon his arrival, revealing that he intended to end the case so that the people of Starling City could feel safe, facilitating his illegal activities. In exchange, Hunt orders Lance to kill Werner Zytle , a low-level member of Warner's gang and informant for Starling City Major Crimes Unit (MCU) investigators Kimberly Hill and James Diggle. Lance fakes Zytle 's death, and tells him never to return to Starling City. Lance confesses the truth to Oliver and his guardian Walter Steele, with the promise of finding the real killer. Zytle kills a fisherman. Sin is seen watching the Queen Mansion. Meanwhile, Hill threatens Carrie Cutter, Lance's fiance, to tell him about Carrie's unknown past. # '"City of Lost Children"-'Lance and Stein start investigating the abductions of street kids by Patti and Doug, operatives of Dr. Francis Dulmacher, A.K.A. the Dollmaker, and have been posing as members of the Mayor's Homeless Outreach Program. Mayor Dreyfus announces plans to help Starling City's homeless kids, rounding them up and shipping them out of town. Patti and Doug hijack one of the buses of street kids, including Sin. After Stein's extreme interrogation of an informant, Lance obtains a clue. Lance and Stein arrive and catch Patti and Doug while encountering Sin. While Oliver has plans to find a way to help the children, Lance meets with Sin who states that she has been watching him during his visits with Oliver and might have some information on the person who sabotaged the Queens' Gambit. Meanwhile, Zytle kills two men after they mock his walking pattern. He takes refuge in a rented trailer after his faked death, plotting his return to Starling City, having kidnapped a teenager for ransom. Hunt confronts Warner for her plans to overthrow him, having heard from Zytle. The former warns her by having her lover beaten. Hill and Diggle investigate Zytle 's mother. # '"The Ballon-Man"-'Lance and Stein track a vigilante who targets corrupt Starling officials, such as Warren Patel, Charles Davenport, and Brian J. Dickerson, nicknamed "Balloonman" for strapping his victims to weather balloons, which eventually implode in the cold atmosphere, giving the victim a long fall. Hill and Diggle question Lance about Zytle, who returns to Starling City to get revenge on Warner. He gets a job at Don Vincent Santini's restaurant and is befriended by Santini himself. Warner arranges for Hunt's lover Natalia to be disfigured in response to her own lover's beating. Lance realizes that "Balloonman" is social worker Davis Lamond, who was driven to vigilantism because of corrupt officials refusing to aid children on the streets. After his arrest, he warns Lance that more vigilantes will follow in his path. Hunt tells Warner that he will investigate what happened to Natalia, also telling about the Iron Heights Plan. At his apartment later, Lance receives a surprise visit from Zytle. Meanwhile, Carrie is revealed to be an addict and Hill's former girlfriend. Sin is given to Lance for his investigation, but she uses the chance to escape. # '"The Invasion"-'Zytle offers Lance help in stopping the future war. The latter learns of the Iron Heights Plan from Walter, who states that Hunt and Mayor Dreyfus are backing the project that will improve the Iron Heights District, opposed by Santini, who has another plan. An independent hitman called Mr. Blank starts targeting the city council members involved in both opposing sides of the Plan. After an armed robbery of Santini's restaurant, Zytle is promoted to restaurant manager by Santini, following the former's action of saving a bag of money and the death of the previous manager. Warner pits two female singers against each other for her nightclub job opening, with the winner being Fiona. In order to prevent the war, Mayor Dreyfus holds a conference about a compromise on the Iron Heights Plan, that Hunt will handle small housing development projects and Santini will be refurbishing the prison. Lance urges Oliver to not to lose hope in the city. Later, Zytle fatally poisons the restaurant robbers, who are revealed to had been hired for just that purpose by Zytle himself. Meanwhile, Carrie confronts Lance about Zytle , telling him about her past with Hill. She decides to end the engagement when he refuses to talk. # '"Viper"-'Oliver plans to find a way to speak to the board members of Queen Consolidated to learn their connections to the Iron Heights District Project. A new drug called "Viper", a prototype of Venom, is hitting the street, endowing the user with super-strength, but eventually killing them. Santini plans to rob a casino owned by Hunt, and Zytle offers a less-casualty plan, forcing him to reveal his past, which Santini believes after Lance confirms it. The latter learns that "Viper" is being distributed at a charity event held by WellZyn and Queen Consolidated. Lance shoots the canister on the roof and former WellZyn employee Stan Potolsky is exposed, committing suicide after he suggests they check out Warehouse 39, where Lance and Stein later find nothing, observed by Queen Consolidated operative Mathis. Santini successfully robs the casino, admiring Zytle . As Warner makes plans to conspire against Hunt with her lover and Russian mob boss Yuri, a disguised Alicia visits Hunt and begins seducing him. # '"Curse of The Goat"-'''Eight years ago, a masked killer calling himself the "The Goat" targets the firstborn of Starling's elite, leading Stein and his partner Dix to investigate the case. They find the killer who is shot down by Stein after Dix falls through a trap door and ends up badly injured. In the present day, Stein finds another elite firstborn murdered by someone with the same "Goat" motive. Upon surgery, Stein sees the original killer's trademark, which only he and Dix knew, meaning that he was not a copycat. During a debrief, Dix tells Lance about Stein's enthusiasm for justice, to Lance's surprise. Stein deduces that hypnotherapist Marks coerced both the original and the new killer to become the Goat to scare Starling City's rich and corrupt, leading to Marks' arrest. The "murder" of Zytle is also investigated, with Lance the prime suspect as Hill and Diggle finally find a witness near the river. When they attempt to arrest Lance and Stein, Zytle enters the precinct, causing friction between Stein and Lance. Meanwhile, CSU operative Tockman is revealed to be in love with archivist Kristen Kringle, who ignores him. Sin infiltrates the Queen Mansion and steals a component of Oliver's investigation. # "All For Nothing"-'Exonerated, Lance tells Carrie to leave Starling City. Zytle leads Santini's enforcer Frankie Carbone and two other henchmen to Yuri's hideout, killing the latter and Carbone by buying the loyalties of the henchmen. Diggle and Hill begin cooperating with Lance by rescuing him from Bates. Lance meets with Oliver after Walter mistakes Diggle for an intruder. Lance tells Oliver how he might not be able to solve the case of what happened to his parents because of Adam Hunt and the mob which is why he is allowing Diggle as well as Hill takeover the case which is why Lance gave him the details of what happened. Oliver then tearfully hugs Lance instead of shaking his hand. The escalating mob war is settled with a land trade between Hunt and Santini. A drunken Stein re-evaluates his choice for helping Lance, and the two partners attempt to arrest Mayor Dreyfus and Hill, but they give up when it is revealed that Hunt and hitman Hannibal Bates have Carrie who had returned to try and negotiate with Hunt for Lance. Hunt allows the trio to leave. In a flashback to the night they had met Lance, it is shown that Zytle and Hunt had formed a deal, in which Hunt would place Lance in charge of killing Zytle , giving Zytle a chance at surviving, and in exchange, Zytle would forge an alliance with Santini, snitching for Hunt; and Zytle told Hunt about Warner and Yuri and their plan. It is revealed that Hunt spared Lance's life due to Zytle 's request. # '"Arthur Hall"-'During a prison transport from Iron Heights Prison to St. Henry's Psychiatric Hospital, bomb maker Jeffrey Coopersmith is taken by the Bratva, who are working against Hunt following Yuri's death. Lance is introduced by Hill and Diggle to District Attorney Arthur Hall, who suspects pharmaceutical owner Justin Claybourne for the Queen murders. Lance and Stein realize that Coopersmith intends no arm. Manipulated by Warner, the Bratva target Hunt's cache of money, but when a police standoff ensues, the Russians' armored truck explodes via remote control by Warner's enforcer, Butch Gilzean . Zytle confronts Alicia for spying on Hunt whom the former claims will not tell. Mayor Dreyfus announces his plans to reopen Iron Heights Prison to house the mentally ill criminals, including Coopersmith. Alicia wants to back out, however, Warner falsifies a story about her past to convince Alicia to stay on the mission. After taking down the Bratva, Lance learns that Sin was arrested after attempting to rob Claybourne's department store business. Carrie leaves Lance and claims she is heading to Gotham. In flashbacks, Hall is revealed to have had a lot of anger issues in the past since his father would abuse him. Every night, his father would flip a coin to decide whether or not to beat him. Hall then called the police and his father was arrested, but later hanged at Iron Heights prison. # '"Masquerade"-'Oliver returns to school, but he has some trouble with the bully Simon Morrison; and Walter agrees to teach the former how to fight. Lance and Stein investigate Charles Sionis, who is hosting an illegal and deadly fight club where the champions are accepted for Janus Cosmetics. Warner makes arrangements for Alicia to steal a little red book from Hunt's office that may be used to incriminate him. When Lance is caught at the site of the fight club, Stein persuades the other officers, who collectively despise Lance due to blaming them for leaving him during Hannibal Bates' attack, to help find Lance. With Walter's encouragement after training him how to fight, Oliver later shows up at Simon's door and beats him to a pulp with Robert Queen's old watch. Walter ends Oliver's attack and advises Simon not to talk about anything negative about Oliver's parents next time he sees him. Oliver and Walter then leave Simon's residence with Oliver wanting to have pizza with Walter to celebrate his victory. When Hunt discovers his ledger is missing, Zytle tells Hunt that Warner has a mole in his ranks, but does not reveal the identity. After Sionis and those involved are arrested, Hall congradulates Lance for a job well done. Carrie is revealed to have begun a new relationship with Kimberly Hill. Zytle visits Constantine Drakon and begins to make plans to hurt Santini's operations. # '"Claybourne"-'Assassins led by Copperhead infiltrate the Queen Mansion, however, Oliver and Sin escape into the city. Walter seeks Lance and Stein's help to locate the pair. Hall suspects that Justin Claybourne hired the assassins to cover his tracks. However, Lance learns Claybourne is also being targeted to hide what he knows; the assassins kill Claybourne in a staged suicide, planting Lance's gun at the scene. Elsewhere, Constantine Drakon begins preying on strippers at a nightclub owned by Ted Grant, a retired boxer in league with Adam Hunt. Grant confronts Santini about this believing he is responsible, however, Santini denies any involvement. Sin determines the assassins are after her, and she and Oliver encounter Veronica Dale, Mario's daughter. The assassins find Sin and Oliver, but she escapes while Stein and Walter, who convinces Warner to arrive and rescue Oliver. Sin later kisses Oliver and returns to living on the streets. Following Justin Claybourne's "suicide", Mayor Dreyfus reassigns Lance as a security guard at Iron Heights Prison. # '"Rouge's Gallery"-'While working at Iron Heights prison that is controlled by Warden Gerry Wang, Lance investigates a series of attacks on inmates with help for Dr. Dinah Drake. Warner discusses her plan to overthrow Adam Hunt with underboss Jimmy Saviano, who has a disagreement with her on succession. Ted Grant becomes smitten with a stripper named Donna Smoak, however, his business partner Hector Ramirez tries to convince Grant to take action against the killer preying on their strippers, whom the media starts referring to as the "Starling Slasher". Grant spends the night with Donna. Zytle is arrested by the police for trying to further extort some fishermen already paying protection money to Santini. The former is freed by the latter, who initiated the arrest to warn Zytle about hubris. Hill ends her relationship with Carrie. Lance, Stein, and Captain Sara Evens discover that the person attacking inmates was Jack Gruber, who escapes from Iron Heights Prison with his associate Aaron Danzig, after killing several guards and Warden Wang. Saviano tries to convince Gilzean to change sides, but the latter kills him instead. Sin takes an ill Veronica Ivy to Carrie's penthouse Carrie calls and mistakes Veronica as his girlfriend. # '"What The Little One Told Him"-'Gruber and Danzig go on a criminal rampage through Starling City. Lance makes a promise to corrupt Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo he will arrest Gruber within 24 hours. Tockman learns Gruber is a former Mafia bank robber who was betrayed by Santini. Lance and Stein put Santini under protective custody to use as bait to attract Gruber to the precinct. Gruber and Danzig attack, but Lance thwarts them by shorting out Gruber's electrical apparatus with water. For living up to his end of the deal, Nudocerdo has Lance reinstated as a detective. Meanwhile, Warner makes her move against Hunt by "abducting" Alicia and extorting him into signing his criminal empire and businesses over to Warner's gang. Hunt nearly goes through with the deal, but Zytle informs him that Alicia is Warner's mole. Hunt confronts Warner, has his mercenaries take both her and Gilzean prisoner, and strangles Alicia to death. Zytle inherits Warner 's nightclub and what's left of her gang. Carrie visits her estranged parents. Santini begins suspecting Zytle . Lance and Drake develop a romance. # '"Welcome Back, Quentin Lance"-'Warner is tortured by Hunt's henchman, but Gilzean frees himself and rescues her. A homicide witness is murdered while under custody at SCPD. Lance comes to suspect Narcotics Sergeant Notting is behind. Learning that Notting is supported by influential figures, Hall asks Zytle for help, who tasks his enforcer, Gabe. Oliver asks Sin about his parents' murderer, but she reveals she lied about seeing the man's face to avoid being sent to juvenile detention. Tockman gives Kringle a romantic greeting card, but Notting finds it and mocks him; Kringle later apologizes to Tockman and admires the card. Hall gives Lance evidence that exposes Tockman's involvement in the witness' death, and Notting is arrested. Hall learns that Gabe threatened the family of Delaware, Notting's accomplice, for proof. Gilzean and Warner confront Zytle at the nightclub, but Bates arrives and recaptures Gilzean . Warner escapes decides to temporarily leave Starling City, with Stein revealed as her lover. Elsewhere, Ramirez continues to try to urge Grant to find the Starling Slasher and kill him. However, Grant refuses until Ramirez is attacked by Drakon when Drakon tries to kill his wife. Grant then swears revenge for his friend after discovering he is in a coma due to having been kicked in the face by Drakon. # '"The Horrible Dr. Adams"-'Lance and Stein investigate a serial killer who is targeting members of a phobia support group and extracting their adrenal glands. The killer turns out to be Peter Adams Crane, Cecil's father; Lance and Stein are able to save one of his victims, but Adams evades capture. In light of Sin's recent claim of false witness, Oliver absolves Lance's of his promise to find the killer, intending to solve the case himself. Warner informs Santini about Zytle's treachery to him. Santini tries to kill Zytle, who escapes. Tockman frames medical examiner Guerro for hoarding body parts after Guerro has him suspended for his repeated corpse probing. After Guerrero's suspension and Tockman's reinstatement, Lance informs Dinah, who finds a clue in Adam's case, that a job has opened up for her as SCPD's medical examiner. Warner is captured by mercenaries on a boat away from Starling City. Elsewhere, Ted Grant begins investigating who the Starling Slasher is, however, he gets arrested by Captain Evans for attacking someone whom he taught was the killer until he discovered that the person was innocent. # '"Vertigo"-'Lance and Stein investigate Peter's background and learn his wife died in a fire that he was too scared to rescue her from; believing fear is a human flaw, he is now harvesting adrenal glands in order to create a serum that makes people confront and overcome their greatest fears. Oliver continues a yearly family tradition by going on a hiking trip in the woods, albeit alone for the first time. He finds himself unprepared for the dangers, but Walter eventually joins him. Santini speaks with Hunt and agrees to let Zytle live, but warns the latter that it will last until Hunt's eventual death. After using the serum on himself and overcoming his fear, Peter injects Cecil with a much larger dose. Lance and Stein arrive and kill Peter in a gunfight. Cecil is rushed to the hospital, but the serum has sent him into a state of constant insanity. Warner wakes up among other captives and befriends a man named Kelly. She kills the prisoners' leader and takes his place, learning that their captors are organ harvesters. Dinah becomes the new medical examiner. # '"City of Fear"-'An armed group robs a bank, and one throws some of the stolen money into the crowd to ensure their escape. Lance and Hall identify the leader of the "Royal Flush Gang" as Gus Floyd, but find him dead in the hideout. After a robbery led by former baker Carl Destro, Lance and Stein track him to his house where they find him wounded and the mask gone. With the information given by Destro, the police find and kill the remainder of the gang in a shootout. A teenage boy watches the whole thing. Meanwhile, Zytle struggles when he discovers Drakon still wants to continue murdering strippers working for Ted Grant and Adam Hunt. Grant tracks down Drakon when he catches him trying to kill Donna, who is buying drugs in order to cope with the loss of her friends at the hands of Drakon. Grant then subdues Drakon and leaves him for the SCPD prompting Evans to let him go. Warner discovers that the facility is owned by Dulmacher, meeting the manager, who tries to take her eye for organ trade purposes; but she removes it herself and destroys it before passing out. Walter's brother, Alan Steele visits him in the Queen Mansion and stays for the night. On the next evening, however, he steals some of Oliver's research, stabs Walter to evade capture, and reports to the Board that Oliver has no solid evidence. # '"The Blind Fortune Teller"-'At the hospital, Walter refuses to implicate his own brother. Carrie returns to Starling City to find Sin and Veronica squatting in her apartment. Lance and Dinah investigate the murder of Lila Machin, a snake dancer with Haly's Circus, and the contesting families Flying Graysons and the Lloyds are suspects. Lance determines that Lila's son Lonnie is the killer, which he eventually admits maniacally. Sick of his mother's constant nagging, especially after she had sexual relations in the room next to his, Lonnie killed his mother, and was allowed by Paul Cicero to clean up in his trailer. Lonnie was then told by Cicero to scratch the initials for the Hellfire Club on the hatchet used to kill Lila, and to throw it off Iron Heights Bridge. Lance also concluded that Cicero, who is Machin's real father, had helped him cover it up. Vehemently denying doing such a thing, Machin later admitted to it, laughing maniacally after Paul Cicero admitted to being Machin's illegitimate father and not a sea captain named Sven Karlsen. When business begins to decrease at Zytle's club, Bates brings in a brainwashed Gilzean for help. Taking advice from Sin and Veronica , Carrie attempts to reunite with Lance but changes her mind after she sees him kissing Dinah. Sin visits Oliver and offers her help in his investigation, which he refuses. Tockman learns that Kringle has a new boyfriend in the SCPD named Tom Doughtrey. Warner manages to get a meeting with the captors' boss after uniting the prisoners against the captors. John Grayson and Mary Lloyd get engaged after the dispute between the two families are resolved. Warner manages to get a meeting with the captors' boss after uniting the prisoners against the captors # '"Mr. Freeze"-'Despite Lance's warning, Oliver goes after Alan with Sin's help. Alan confesses that he was hired by the Board. Sin pushes Alan out a window after Oliver hesitates to do so, presumably killing him. Lance and Stein begin investigating a kidnapping and murder spree, unaware that a scientist named Victor Fries is the culprit. Victor has been experimenting on freezing and re-animating humans so as to find a cure for his terminally ill wife Nora. When the police target Victor as a suspect, they discover his laboratory while he is away and arrest Nora. After learning of the arrest, Victor attempts to turn himself in before witnessing one of his subjects reanimated and deducing the treatment. Zytle becomes paranoid after Fries attempts to kill him and begins to believe Santini is trying to kill him for revenge. Zytle convinces the bar owner to do business, however, his real intention is to kill Santini in the bar. Warner discovers that the facility is owned by Dulmacher, meeting the manager, who tries to take her eye for organ trade purposes; but she removes it herself and destroys it before passing out. # '"Heart of Cold"-'Upon learning that Nora is being sent to the medical wing at Iron Heights Prison, Victor builds an armoured suit. Victor arrives at the prison and, with a doctor named Anthony Ivo facilitating his activities in exchange for one of his cartridges, manages to escape with Nora. Lance deduces that Victor will return to his home laboratory in order to freeze Nora and the police surround the building. In the laboratory, Nora blames herself for the murders. Victor freezes her, only to learn that she switched the cartridges when he was not looking, leading to her death. He then commits suicide by freezing himself. Meanwhile, Warner finally meets Dulmacher, who provides her with a blue-irised eye and allows her to prove herself in order to become his right hand woman. She surrenders some of the prisoners, including Kelly. She discovers that the facility is situated on a snowy island. Following the incident with Alan, Sin and Oliver attend Queen Consolidated's Charity Ball, where Sin copies keys from Richard Emerson, one of the executives who hired Payne. Zytle allies himself with Irish hitmen in hopes of killing Santini, who visits the club and reveals to the former's mother that her son is a psychopathic killer. Tockman tries to protect Kringle from her abusive boyfriend Tom Dougherty, but goes too far when he stabs him to death and has a psychotic breakdown. # '"Pieces of A Broken Mirror"-'Tockman's dual personality as the Clock King takes control of him, and with his intentions to have Carrie Cutter assassinated, he hires Griffin Krank to assassinate her. However, the assassination attempt fails, inciting a bombing instead. Walter and Detective Lance help rescue those in the bombing; Walter is hailed as a hero at a local diner, while Lance goes to pursue Krank. Oliver sneaks into Emerson's office to open his safe, but Emerson was expecting Oliver and has emptied it. He claims that Robert and Moira knew of Queen Consolidated's illegal activities but kept quiet. Walter tells Oliver that Robert did not approve of the company's crimes. Oliver confesses his and Sin's adventures, include Alan's death, to Walter. Zytle sends the hitmen to attack Santini, but is revealed to have set up the plan to frame Hunt and start a war between the two mob bosses. When Krank attacks Carrie again, Tockman confronts him, not knowing that his Clock King persona hired him before. Lance, who was led to Krank by Zytle earlier arrives and shoots Krank dead just as he reveals the Clock King's involvement; Tockman lies to Lance, keeping his involvement a secret. Later, Lance reassures Dinah that he no longer loves Carrie. Santini begins attacking Hunt's men, and Evans calls all SCPD officers to remain on duty during the upcoming gang war. # '"One Big Happy Family"-'''The mob war between Adam Hunt and Vincent Santini escalates. Carrie decides to undergo trauma counseling with Dinah. Zytle attempts to kill Hunt himself at the hospital and take his place with help from Gilzean . However, Lance intervenes. Commissioner Nudocerdo arrives with Santini's hitmen and orders them to kill Lance and Hunt. A shootout between Lance and the hitmen ensues with Lance killing the hitmen. With help from Stein, Lance, Hunt, Gilzean , and Zytle escape in an ambulance.They get to Hunt's safe house but are taken hostage by Warner 's gang. Warner is even more furious after noticing Gilzean 's brainwashing treatment delivered by Hannibal Bates and Zytle . Warner makes a trade with Santini: in exchange for Hunt's head, Santini will return Warner 's territories. Warner also plans on killing Zytle for brainwashing Gilzean but spares Stein 's life. However, during the meeting with Santini, Santini makes sexist comments about Warner , which causes her to shoot him in the head. Santini's and Warner 's gangs then fight, which gives enough time to Hunt, Lance, and Stein to escape to a cargo container. Hunt decides he's "done" with business and plans on retiring. Selina's gang recaptures them and bring them back to Warner . Zytle appears with a machine gun and kills some gang members. He then pursues Warner to the rooftop of the warehouse while Hunt, Lance and Stein escape. Meanwhile, during the therapy, Carrie reveals that she murdered her parents, enraged that they never loved her. She then suffers a psychotic breakdown and proceeds to attempt to kill Dinah. Dinah manages to neutralize Carrie in self-defense just as Lance, Hunt, and Stein arrive. On the rooftop of the warehouse, Warner and Zytle engage in a violent fight. Gilzean arrives with a gun, but as he was brainwashed to obey Zytle and with his loyalty to Warner , he doesn't know who to shoot. Unknowingly, he shoots both of them. Warner forgives Gilzean for shooting her but Zytle insults Gilzean . He then pushes Warner to the edge of the rooftop, which makes her to fall in the water, seemingly killing her. A shocked Gilzean watches in horror as Zytle climbs to the edge of the rooftop and shouts: "I am the king of this city!". Elsewhere, Oliver continues to think poorly of his parents until Walter reveals to him that Robert Queen was in the process of gathering evidence against the Board, however, Moira attempted to convince Robert to stop by revealing she was pregnant with Thea and for Oliver's escape. Walter then shows Oliver a secret room hidden in a Queen Consolidated warehouse. Kringle begins suspecting Tockman's involvement in Dougherty's disappearance; and he is revealed to still be struggling with his Clock King persona, who tries to convince Tockman that he enjoyed trying to kill Carrie in the first place. Hunt retires from the mob, urging Lance to continue fighting crime due to feeling that Starling City needs a lawman now, not criminals like him. Category:Green Arrow